Identidad Desconocida
by ElsaGabriela
Summary: Aome no recuerda quien es, solo sabe que fue violada y vendida como esclava. No sabe de donde viene, pero un joven de ojos azules si sabe... y esta dispuesta a ayudarla. ¡KougaAome! FIC EXTREMADAMENTE CORTO
1. Chapter 1

**Identidad Desconocida**  
**Elsa Gabriela**

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola a todos! Soy yo de nuevo, y esta vez les presentó mi primer _"lemon" _fic. Aqui metó un poco de todo, y la pareja es Kouga y Aome. En este fic veremos como Aome se vuelve esclava, y más adelante, en futuros capitulos si el fic prospera, como llegó a perder la memoria y a olvidar su verdadera identidad, pues al ser esclava le cambian el nombre a: Ayumi. Así que por favor, sean pacientes con mi fic pues no se escribir lemon, si creen que de plano no se, solo diganme, pues soy MUY nueva en esto, y tomen enserio el Muy porque es ¡muy!.**

**Gracias y espero disfruten de mi super nuevo fic!**

**PD. _Las Consecuencias y Amame a la Luz de la Luna _ya tienen nuevo capitulo. Mañana o el sábado lo subó, gracias!**

**

* * *

**

Era esclava. No sabía desde cuando pero, lo era. No recordaba sus primeros diez años, y cuando lo intentaba solo veía memorias borrosas y sonidos distorsionados.. entre ellos se escuchaba la voz de alguien diciendo: _Princesa Aome. _¿Pero quien era aquella mujer? Seguramente no ella.

_Su nombre era Ayumi._

Cuando cumplió once años, fue tomada por un anciano que le había enseñado muchas cosas... sobre todo de la vida, y la crueldad del hombre. Adoraba estar a su lado, pues su presencia calmaba su alma, y sus lecciones valiosas educaban su mente.

A los doce años tuvo su primer periodo. Y fue cuando su cuerpo cambio radicalmente. Sus senos menudos, aumentaron en tamaño. Sus piernas se formaron, y sus caderas aumentaron. Todo en su aire indicaba que era ya una mujer. Pero ella parecía no notarlo... así que continuaba utilizando los vestidos infantiles que ya le quedaban cortos, y daban a mostrar de más. Los hombres de los alrededores babeaban con solo verla, y sus mentes se llenaban de deseos pervertidos... pero ninguno jamás obro... hasta un día...

El viejo había muerto. Su respiración se corto mientras su mano se tornaba fría. La joven que había pasado tiempo con el, lloro... pues el había sido como su padre o un abuelo, alguien que la quería y jamás la lastimo. Así que cuando el se fue al otro mundo, y ella quedo sola en la cabaña en medio del bosque... un hombre que la había espiado desde que cambio, aprovecho la oportunidad.

Se acerco a ella por medio de falsa preocupación. Iba todos los días, pero sus visitas eran inocentes, aún, entregaba a la niña comida y bebida... incluso una prenda de su esposa fallecida: Un quimono celeste. La joven estaba realizada y contenta, pues alguien la había ayudado a seguir viviendo. Jamás pensó que la lastimaría o robaría su objeto más valioso: su virginidad.

Esto ocurrió una noche, habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte del anciano. Ella se estaba quitando su vestimenta, pues las noches eran calientes. Coloco la prenda en el suelo, y se metió en la cama, mirando el techo que se estaba cayendo... antes de cerrar sus ojos pensó: _Arreglare ese problema en la mañana. Pronto vendrán las lluvias._

_**Pero ese mañana nunca llegó. **_

Una silueta entro en la cabaña, acercándose poco a poco a la cama. Con cada paso se desprendía de la vestimenta que traía, hasta que quedó sin nada y estaba encima de la niña que dormía. Pero la joven no se dio cuenta, pues su sueño era pesado, hasta que una mano comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo... recorriendo sus senos y llegando a su parte más intima.

- ¿Que?...- Intentó preguntar... pero una boca fría y demandante calló su voz. Impidiéndole gritar, o protestar ante las caricias que se volvían mas potentes.

- Tienes un bello cuerpo... y ahora es mío. – La voz dijo, y por los años hasta su libertad no sabría de quien se trataba.

El hombre que estaba sobre ella insertó un dedo en ella. Un gemido de dolor salió de los labios de la mujer, quien veía como su cuerpo era violado por un cerdo, pero no podía hacer algo. Después, aumento la intensidad y la cantidad, hasta que su cuerpo se sintió tan cansado que ella quedó inconsciente.

El destino le había permitido no ver como el hombre la penetraba con su gran "espada" una y otra vez, excitando su cuerpo con cada momento que pasaba en su interior.

Pronto termino la embestida. Y ella comenzó a volver en si. Las sabanas estaban manchadas de su sangre virgen. Y su cuerpo se sentía sucio.

- Ahora eres mía. Mañana vendré por ti.

Aquel repugnante ser dijo mientras se colocaba su ropa y abandonaba la cabaña, dejando a la pobre niña a llorar. Mientras buscaba su quimono y se lo ponía, en un vano intento de sentirse protegida.

Salió en busca de un río donde bañarse, donde quitar las impurezas. Lo encontró no muy lejos de donde ella vivía, y se aventó al agua. Su cuerpo lastimado chocó con la frialdad del lago, pero no le importo... pues cuando su mente reacciono a lo ocurrido quiso destruir su existencia... no le importaba la manera.

Fue entonces que al salir del agua, bañada en lagrimas, vio unos ojos tan azules que brillaban de esperanza y alegría que ella decidió vivir, y no llevar acabo sus deseos suicidas.

_Todo para ver de nuevo aquella mirada._

Regresó a su cabaña, terminó de arreglar el techo y una vez que nada podía entrar... volvió a llorar, en un rincón de la choza que una vez compartió con el buen anciano...

Al día siguiente, un hombre la despertó... la agarró fuerte de su brazo y se la llevó. Lejos del pueblo en el que había crecido. Jamás le pudo ver el rostro, pero recordaría por años el frío toqué su cuerpo con el suyo, y aquella voz que congelaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

A partir de aquel momento, ella dejo de ser una humana, una joven, ahora era una esclava, pues el hombre al mes la vendió a otro hombre.

Aome ahora era una esclava con la esperanza de volver a ver aquella mirada que una vez vio en el lago, y con un nombre que no era el suyo: Ayumi.

**

* * *

**

**Bieeen... ¿que opinan? Sean sinceros, y si debo de plano hacerlo un fic sin lemon solo tienen que decirme. Solamente por favor no sean tan duro pues son nueva en esto, les repito. Gracias por todo y dejen un REVIEW, pues su opinion, sugerencias, quejas, etc cuentan!**

**Gracias,  
Elsa Gabriela**


	2. Chapter 2

**Identidad Desconocida  
por Elsa Gabriela**

* * *

**Hola, pido perdon por el largo update. Pero esta historia no me esta convenciendo del todo. Así que si alguien tiene alguna idea... INSPIREME porque no me agrada ninguna mia. Este fic probablemente sea corto y termine de manera feliz.**

**Agradezco a...**

**Jimena-chan  
Huevito  
ssakussyao  
Diey Gracias por tus sugerencia... voy a llorar! Te lo juro :'(  
Kagome-chan-Kikyo  
-SoN-91**

**He reescrito toda este capítulo, pronto pasare al primero de este fic, pero el caso es que ya me siento más convencida y NO VOY A BORRARLO jejeje ahora solo debo continuarlo y agradecerles a todos los que leen por dejar un REVIEW. También gracias por la AYUDA  LOS QUIERO...**

**REVIEW PLX! **

**Bien.. yendo a la historia...**

_Escritos en esta letra _**RECUERDOS **

_(Escritos en paréntesis...) _**PENSAMIENTOS**

_- Escritos en guiones... _**GENTE HABLANDO**

**DISFRUTEN ESTE RE-CAP!**

* * *

X

Xx

Xxx

Xxxx

Xxx

Xx

x

Las calles estaban a reventar, había pequeños comercios en cada esquina, hombres borrachos tirados en las calles, mujeres abandonadas por sus esposos pidiendo limosnas, niños jugando o molestando a las niñas que esperaban a que sus madres terminaran de trabajar. La población estaba por si ningún lado, todos asegurando de tener su dinero a la mano, pagando cuentas, comprando alimento, ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues si miraban bien, verían que en la plaza principal se llevaba a cabo una venta de esclavos, de toda clase y sexos, de toda edad para toda clase de labores.

Y es ahí donde nuestra querida Aome, ahora con el nombre de Ayumi estaba sentada en un rincón, llorando y enjuagando sus pequeñas lagrimas con el rasgado kimono que traía puesto.

- ¡Vengan, vengan! Venta de esclavos. La mejor calidad, los mejores precios. – un hombre bien visto anunciaba a la población masculina, pues las mujeres preferían ignorar la realidad y ocultarse detrás de sus coloridos velos.

Lentamente la plaza se llenó de gente, y comenzó una especie de apuesta. Primero se vendieron los esclavos masculinos para trabajos pesados, después vinieron las mujeres para trabajos domésticos, le siguieron aquellas que podían sembrar o trabajar en el campo y las últimas eran aquellas para el placer sexual de los hombres.

- Por último, señores, les presentó a la joven de tan diecisiete años... ¡Ayumi!

La joven salió asustada al podio donde todos la miraron, hubo chiflidos, comentarios obscenos a los que ella se hizo de la vista gorda. El anunciador la obligo a darse una vuelta para enseñar sus curvas, y a caminar de un lado a otro... para de esta forma atraer más clientes.

- ¡100 yen! – exclamó un joven desde la multitud.

- ¡300!

- ¡500!

- ¡550!

- ¡1000!

Y así siguió la apuesta por varías horas, la joven Ayumi, ya cansada, caminaba como un perro muerto de hambre, su hermoso cabello negro estaba sucio, y aquellos ojos café estaban vacíos, como si aquella hermosa jovencita tuviera no alma en su interior.

- ¡10, 000! – fue la última propuesta que escuchó ella antes de caer inconsciente al suelo de madera en el que estaba.

Hubo grandes exclamaciones por parte de todos los presentes, y más por aquel hombre que había pagado tan caro por ella. El anunciador tomo el dinero del señor, levanto a la joven a la fuerza y por medio de violencia, y entrego al comprador que de manera impaciente jugaba con sus pies.

- Aquí tiene.

- Gracias.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomarla en sus brazos y entregarla a uno de sus sirvientes, quienes la colocaron en el carro donde llevaban las legumbres. El señor se fue con toda la majestuosidad que un lord como el tenía.

El viaje duro varios días, y en todo el trayecto Aome jamás despertó. Estaba inconsciente, soñando y viviendo en un mundo lejos de la cruel realidad donde ella ya no era tratada como un ser humano, sino como algo peor.

_- ¡Aome! Iré a visitar a mis parientes del norte.  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo?  
- Un año máximo. Mi padre dice que es para que aprenda a ser un excelente rey.  
- ¿Volverás? _

_Pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro color leche de la princesa que miraba con tristeza a su buen amigo de la infancia que tanto adoraba. Este se acercó y tomo su cara en sus manos, antes de sonreírle y decirle al oído_

_- Volveré por ti, Aome, solo promete que no lloraras.  
- Lo prometo._

_Entonces calló su llanto y miró al joven que ahora la tomaba con tanto cariño, al levantar la mirada vio los ojos de color azul más intenso que en su vida háyase conocido..._

- ¡Despierta, esclava! He pagado muy caro por ti y andas flojeando... ¡anda! Haz algo productivo, levántate y colócate esto. -

La voz ruda del hombre que la había comprado, la despertó de su grandioso sueño... y precisamente en que ella iba a decir el nombre de aquel posible Dios que le hablaba con tanto afecto y cariño... cosa que ella no recordaba desde la muerte del buen anciano.

- ¿Que?.¿Donde estoy? – Preguntó ella, mirando a su alrededor con mirada cansada, harta de siempre estar viajando y no poder hacer otra cosa que servir de placer para los hombres.  
- Estas en el Castillo del Rey del Norte. ¡Apúrate y ven, mujer!  
- Me llamó Ayumi, milord... podría usar mi nombre... ¿por favor?  
- No oses darme ordenes. – el lord le dijo antes de darle una bofetada con la parte delantera de su mano, la cual contenía anillos que hicieron sangrar su mejilla.

Aome hizo una reverencia hasta el suelo pidiendo perdón por sus terribles acciones. Sabía que no tardaría en ser enviada a la hoguera por su falta de educación y su gran descaro, pues a veces, sin darse cuenta obviamente, ordenaba a sus amos.

_(Por alguna extraña razón siempre me encuentro hablando con tono autoritario...)_- Aome se encontró pensando y recordando toda su lista anterior de amos y las miles de veces que había usado ese tono...

_(Pero sus terribles y ya un tanto típicos regaños... nunca me han hecho cambiar, si es posible uso más ese tono... ¿¡Que soy, masoquista o que!? No puedo ser eso... sino mis gemidos serían de placer con cada golpe, cada violación que recibo con cada nuevo amo...) _Pensamientos confusos circulaban la cabeza de la joven Aome de diecisiete años.

- ¡Eh, tú! Apresúrate... no tenemos todo el día. – Uno de los guardias le espetó después de verla parada en plena entrada con los ojos cerrado y puños apretados contra su horrible kimono, con la intención de golpear en caso de que alguien se acercara y disturbara su meditación.  
- ¡Voy!

Aome, o más bien... Ayumi, se apresuro a entrar a la recamara que le había mostrado el lord que se la había comprado, supuso que aquel hombre de casi setenta años quería que alguien aparte de su probablemente amarga esposa, calentara su cama.

_( Cerdo pervertido... )_- Aome penso con descaro mientras se removía su terrible vestimenta, la cual no podía estar más desgastada y rota de lo que ya se encontraba, y se acercaba a la cama que tenía frente a ella. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer aquellos sucios actos desde que había cumplido los doce años, entonces fue vendida como una esclava sexual, había pasado de amo en amo, de juego en juego, de ropa en ropa... de golpe a golpe.

_(Uno creería que por llevar cinco años e innumerables amos, yo estaría ya acostumbrada... pero la verdad es que cada vez que me obligan a hacer esto tiemblo de miedo...)_

Los pensamientos de Aome circulaban alrededor de sus sentimientos y las terribles experiencias pasadas que había tenido que enfrentar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales estaban a punto de desbordar... pero ella no se permitió mostrar aquella debilidad frente a su nuevo amo así que cerro sus, en algún tiempo, hermosos ojos cafés... forzando las lagrimas a regresar del lugar de donde salieron.

La puerta se abrió en silencio, y Aome lanzó una plegaria al cielo, pidiendo no quedar embarazada.

- Bien, ya estas desvestida... – la voz del hombre fue suave, como si hubiera esperado eso.  
- ¿Que puedo hacer por usted, milord? – ella preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a él, su mirada baja y sus pasos lentos, en un intento de retrasar su duro destino.  
- Quiero que te coloques esto y salgas.

Dicho esto el lord que se había encargado de comprarla salió apresurado, aventando la puerta y corriendo por el pasillo ordenando que la trajeran a su presencia cuando esta hubiera salido del cuarto.

- ¿Que?...- confundida, Aome observo el bello kimono que le acaban de ofrecer, lanzó un gracias a los dioses y coloco una suave y limpia vestimenta. Salió en silencia, pensando en que clase de oscuro plan su lord había preparado para ella.

_(Seguramente se reirá de mi y exclamara que una esclava como yo jamás usara hermosos kimonos como el que ahora traigo puesto. Entonces me obligara a quitármelo y golpeara por haberme atrevido a colocar, luego mandara a quemarlo... diciendo que su hermosa y amargada esposa ya no podría usarlo. Me violará hasta que yo quede inconsciente y probablemente el siga hasta que salga el sol y el tenga que regresar a sus tareas. Si, ya me se la historia... ya me la han hecho.) _

Aome pensaba triste, mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo repleto de objetos preciosos. La alfombra roja mostraba cero basura, las costosas pinturas enseñaban paisajes que a ella se le hacían por algún extraño motivo, familiares. Siguió andando sin atreverse a cuestionar el lugar de aquellos cuadros, ya había empujado bastante su suerte al hablarle de esa manera a un lord.

- ¡Ah! Gracias por traerla, retírense.

Los guardias hicieron como ordenado, mientras reían y comentaban de manera obscena lo que aquel viejo señor haría con una preciosidad como ella. Aome hizo una mueca de disgusto al oírlos, pero tenían razón.

- Sígueme en SILENCIO.

No se atrevió a contestar, podía recibir una nueva cachetada en el mismo lugar... el cual estaba de color púrpura, ya no dolía tanto como en un principio, pero aún así sangraba cuando su lengua rozaba con aquel lado de su cachete.   
Camino unos cinco pasos atrás del lord, si ella hubiera sido noble, solamente hubieran sido dos... lo cual le hubiera dado la oportunidad de estudiar de cerca a aquel hombre, pero como era algo peor que un sirviente tenía que andar lo más lejos de él, pero sin estar lejos como para no escuchar sus mandatos.

- Hemos llegado. ¡Entra! – El la empujó dentro de una oscura habitación de una manera muy brusca y luego cerró la puerta con silencio. Ella coloco sus manos en su mejilla, la cual se había accidentado nuevamente al caer en el frío suelo.  
- Vaya... así que tú eres mi nueva adquisición. Un regalo más para mi colección.

Una voz masculina, bastante seductora hablo en la oscuridad. Ella se levantó, e intento divisar el origen de la voz. Encontró la fuente al lado de la cama, la cual estaba cerca del balcón... era de noche, pues podía ver puntos brillantes en el cielo nocturno.  
Suspirando, Aome se desato el obi que mantenía unido la tela del kimono... y lentamente se acercó al joven que había hablado. Ella sabía bien porque la habían traído, no era tonta y hacía tiempo había dejado de soñar con que habría una taza de té y agradables pastelillos dignos de una princesa.

No hablo en ningún momento el joven, mucho menos cuando ella se acercó totalmente desnuda y toco su cabello, luego su cara... recorriéndola en silencio. Era una experta en estos actos ya, su primer amo... aquel que se había portado tan amable al morir el buen anciano, le había ordenado como actuar, y eso había sido lo único que ella había podido recordar.

- ¿Quien eres? – preguntó el muchacho, Aome ya estaba segura de que el era joven.  
- No es importante, mi señor... mi identidad es desconocida incluso para mí. Permítame complacerlo esta noche. – Su voz monótona pidió.

Pero antes de obtener una respuesta, la luna apareció, enviando lejos las nubes que la habían mantenido escondida. Esto ilumino la recamara, pero hizo un excelente trabajo al hacer brillar sus cuerpos, el de ella desnudo, desnutrido y con marcas de abuso, mientras que el de el era digno de un rey.

- ¡Por todos los cielos...! – él exclamó al ver la cara de su nueva "adquisición".

Aome se asustó, pensando que había hecho algo mal, que había equivocado los pasos que su primer amo le había dicho... pero al levantar la cara para interrogar sus actos, se topo con la misma mirada que ella había visto en su sueño y en el lago después de haber sido violada... aquellos ojos de un azul tan intenso como las profundidades del océano.

- ¡Aome! – el joven exclamó alegre y asustado, pronto recogió el kimono que yacía olvidado en el suelo y cubrió su cuerpo abusado. Se disponía a abrazarla, o hacer una muestra de afecto hacía una amiga que el penso haber perdido. Pero se topo con una gran sorpresa al oír su voz, pero sobre todo su pregunta...

- ¿Quien es Aome, mi señor?

Una pregunta inocente, pues que ella recordara su nombre era Ayumi... aunque el nombre de Aome era el mismo que en todos sus sueños escuchaba... ¿porque?

X

Xx

Xxx

Xxxx

Xxx

Xx

x

* * *

**¿Que tal?.¿Mejor explicado? Re - escribí todo el capítulo... me gusto más de esta forma, siento que doy más a entender y no esta tan hueco como el capítulo original. Pronto re - escribiré el capítulo uno, probablemente baje el raiting pues lo que sigue ya no es tan M, jajaja bueno... **

**DÍGANME QUE PIENSAN POR FAVOR!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W! **

**Gracias **

**Se despide su autora que necesita inspiración pero que trabaja en ello,  
Elsa Gabriela**


End file.
